Upon accessing a social networking service via a computer, a user is presented with a feed. The feed includes content items, such as articles, photographs, videos, or text posted by various users of the social networking service, with which the user may interact. Typically, the feed is organized in a chronological order, with content items that were more recently added to the social networking service positioned closer to the top of the feed.